The Lombax Tales
by GARS
Summary: Takes place after Ratchet: Deadlocked Ratchet and Clank embarks on a new adventure to save Solana, visiting old and new worlds and finding old and new friends in the process. Can he save the galaxy again before it's to late? Chapter 5 up!
1. The Beginning and the Villain League

**The Lombax Tales: A Ratchet&Clank fanfiction**

_A/N: Welcome to my first fic ever published on Fanticion(dot)net. I hope you enjoy._

_Discaimer: I don't own Ratchet & Clank, Insomniac Games does. (I won't repeat this for following chapters.)_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning and the Villain League**_

**Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin 3:52 PM**

Ratchet sat in his couch in the lonely house of his doing nothing. The lombax hero who have saved Solana twice, Bogon once and stopped the DreadZone threat, was, in lack of better words,

"I'M SO BORED!"

A month had passed since DreadZone blew up, and Ratchet and Clank had returned to Veldin. The Starship Phoenix was under repair after Skidd was mistakenly left in control. His private Starseeker ship had been destroyed when DreadZone exploded. The Galactic Rangers had promised him to give him and Clank lift anywhere, anytime. But for reasons unknown to you and me, he hadn't asked.

"I understand your feelings, Ratchet. I agree, not much happens on Veldin. Should we… go somewhere?" Clank asked. Ratchet glanced over to him and smiled. The Secret Agent Clank show was on temporary hiatus because of an "unwelcome accident" at Holostar Studios involving a malfunctioning giant attack robot from Blargians in Black and its huge gun. So Clank lived with Ratchet, and none of them was unhappy with that.

"Yeah. We should. Call the Rangers, we're going to Metropolis. Maybe we'll visit, you know.

"Ah. Yes, it is 'long time no see'."

Ratchet hadn't visited Sasha in three weeks, mainly because of her job as the second most powerful human, er, being in the galaxy after the President of Marcadia. The protests about the President's daughter getting the job as mayor of Metropolis had died out by now, so he hoped she wasn't too busy. The last time he had visited wasn't very nice, he almost got hurt by the demonstrants.

Meanwhile…

**Tundor Wastes, Planet Grelbin 3:57 PM**

Nothing unusual happened in the icy Tundor Wastes.. The Y.E.T.I.s roared in their typical challenges, roaming around the frigid surface as Leviathans lurked in warm pools beneath the ice, the psychic lounging in his out-of-place lawn chair with a fishing line dangling into a small hole cut in the ice.

All was also calm around the house belonging to Angela Cross.

"…and it is rumored that it is the already three-time hero Ratchet that saved many men and ended this underground menace. Though many valiant heroes, including the greastest hero of all times Captain Starshield, was cut down by DreadZone and its owner Gleeman Vox's puppet Ace Hardlight, he was taken out by our diminutive hero. This is Darla Gratch, Channel 64 News." -ZAP!

A small asteroid could be seen on collision course with the reporter, but the picture cut before it hit.

Angela Cross shut off the holovision and sighed. First he left Bogon without uttering a word to her. Of course, he had to save his home, but still he hadn't contacted her. And then this DreadZone thing. She still couldn't believe it, even though it had gone a week since she found it.

"I think I'll go visit Ratchet in Solana. It's good that Megacorp provides free stuff for employees. That gravimetric warp drive will come useful. Engage GIGAS!"

Angela was the head genetics expert at Megacorp, and worked at a new project, a new and vastly improved Protopet.

From her floor, a large circle-formed pad rose. A cyan-colored ship appeared, styled similarily to Ratchet's old Starseeker he had used in Bogon and in Solana during the Nefarious era.

"Starfighter Mercury, ready to launch!" said the ship's AI voice, similar to the Megacorp Help Desk.

"Takeoff in 3, 2, 1..."

**Kyzil Plateau, Planet Veldin 4:29 PM**

"C'mon sarge!"

The Galactic Rangers had just arrived with their dropship, and Ratchet and Clank walked aboard. Ratchet was dressed in his Megacorp Tetrafiber armour and Clank walked besides him.

"It'll be nice to see Sasha again, don't ya think?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, and maybe we can visit the rest of the Q-Force."

In lieu of a base, the Q-force worked in Metropolis. Al, although half-robotic, still ran the Robo-Shack. Helga ran a public fitness course, and Skidd helped on the new hoverboard circuit under construction. Sasha of course was the mayor. Qwark fought crime and actually did a good job. But not on Wednesdays.

**Somewhere in the Solana Galaxy (between Veldin and Kerwan), 4.38 PM**

The GIGAS zoomed past the dropship carrying Ratchet, Clank and the Rangers.

"…was that Ratchet?" Angela muttered to herself. "Nah."

**Isolated Asteroid, 4.38 PM**

Dr. Nefarious sat down and played rock-paper-scissors with himself, a very boring game, when he looked over to Lawrence and guitar.

"Lawrence, what are you doing?"

"Adjusting the centrical rangometer of the teleporter. It's a very delicate procedure that I want to complete, so please sit over there. It adjusts the range.

"So, we might get out of here? Can we?"

"It might be possible, for anyone that lacks a robotic scientist, sir."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Nefarious danced around with a blissful smile.

**Unknown Ship, Solana Galaxy 4.40 PM**

"It's time to invite the doctor." a shadowy figure stated with a, "corporate", voice and pressed a red button.

**Back at the Asteroid, 4.40 PM**

"La-la-la-" Nefarious and Lawrence suddenly disappeared.

**Unknown Ship, 4.41 PM**

Nefarious and Lawrence appeared in a room with three figures seated in shadow.

"WHAT? WHAT'S THIS?!" Nefarious shouted.

"Welcome, doctor. This is the headquarters of the Villain League. We "invited" you and your butler here, since we hoped you could be of assistance." spoke a man seated by a big, red button.

"You shall help us in the quest for domination!" a high-pitched voice said.

"Yes, with the help of this doctor, we are complete," a third, low voice stated.

"So, what could we help you with?" Lawrence asked.

"Everything. But first, kidnap her."

The first voice spoke as a screen descended from the roof and showed a picture of Angela Cross.

_A/N: Chapter 1 compete. Please R&R, and again, enjoy the fic!_


	2. The Kidnapping

**The Lombax Tales: A Ratchet&Clank fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here in this fanfiction, Insomniac Games does.

(WARNING: Deadlocked spoilers)

_**Chapter 2: The Kidnapping**_

**Metropolis, Planet Kerwan 4.58 PM**

The Ranger dropship arrived with Ratchet, Clank, and four Galactic Rangers in it. It landed just outside Big Al's Roboshack, and Ratchet ad Clank headed out.

Ratchet knocked on the door to the Roboshack.

"Al? Hey Al, it's me, Ratchet. And Clank's here too."

The door opened, and out came Al, half-robot since he was shot by Ace Hardlight at DreadZone.

"Yes? There you are. How are you? Oh, I cannot wait until I can show you my new invention; the Superficial Loop Inductor! It creates a loop in space that matrixes all the materia into another and plausible loop where matter is recollected. Isn't that great?" Al said with a estatic voice.

"Erm, I got lost after "it". Any help, Clank?" Ratchet asked with a confused voice.

"That might be useful. It is basically an interplanetary warp pad, like the ones we used at the Thran Asteroid." Clank explained.

"Oh yeah." Ratchet recalled when he and Clank had to search for Captain Qwark at his hideout at a cold asteroid when everyone thought Qwark was dead. "Not that pleasant."

"You can have it for testing if you want. For.. a small fee." Al smiled a thin smile. "6000 bolts. Cheap, isn't it?"

"Um, no, but yes;" Clank said. "It will be a good investment."

Ratchet handed over the bolts and Al gave him the Loop Inducer.

**Villain League Ship 5.01 PM**

"So, we will send a ship to capture the female lombax." said Lawrence, "And then we will trick Ratchet into rescuing her, and then-"

"WE SHALL BLOW HIM TO PIECES!" Nefarious shouted.

Silence followed.

"True, his life ends soon." the corporate voice said. "But now, my best doctor. ATTACK!"

**Veldin Orbit, 5.20 PM**

The Mercury flew in the Veldin orbit towards Kyzil Plateau when Angela intercepted a signal on her radar.

"Strange... a ship? Here? It's flying... towards me? What's going on?!" Angela asked herself.

She continued the flight towards Veldin, when suddenly the radar flashed.

"They're getting too close! This is really bad!"

She looked up and saw a medium-sized grey attackship flewing towards her.

"Say goodbye, lombax!"

An EMP was shot at Angela, followed by some grapple cables.

**Metropolis, Planet Kerwan, 6.07 PM**

Ratchet and Clank stood in front of Sasha's desk, Ratchet looking rather nervous.

"Um, hi Sasha, er, nice to see you. I guess."

"Long time no see. What brings you here, Ratchet?"

"We were just going to visit you and the Q-force."

"I see..." Sasha said slowly. "Nothing happens on Veldin, I guess. You know, you could settle down in Metropolis."

"Naaw..." Ratchet began.

But suddenly, an alarm called.

"What's up?" Sasha asked over a com-link.

"Distress call from Veldin Orbit forwarded! Processing!" a voice said over the com-link.

"Strange, usually the Rangers take care of stuff like this themselves." Sasha said.

"Help! This is Angela Cross, I'm captured by a unknown ship! Ratchet, Clank, are you there somewhere? I have serious probl-!" She was cut off.

"...Oh...crap..." Ratchet stumbled out.

"Angela is in danger, Ratchet! We must help!" Clank exclaimed.

"Who's Angela?" Sasha asked.

"A friend from Bogon. She's kidnapped! Let's go!!" Ratchet shouted.

_A/N: End of Chapter 2. Short, but this will get updated a lot. _

_And please submit ideas, what should happen? I have no idea! Any ideas? Well tell me! Again, R&R!_


	3. The Action starts Soon

**The Lombax Tales: A Ratchet&Clank fanfiction**

_A/N: Reviews. Wee! I'll reply in the forum found in my profile._

_Discaimer: I don't own Ratchet & Clank, Insomniac Games does._

_**Chapter 3: The Action Starts. Soon.**_

**Galactic Rangers' Dropship, 6.18 PM**

The group was fully equipped for the mission. Everyone was ready. The Q-force was united.

Ratchet was equipped with the latest Gadgetron products, including an upgraded Bomb Glove, an N90 Hurricane and a brand new sniper rifle, the Pinpointer. He stood in the front and watched the radar. "Let's get Angela back," he said.

Clank had his Thruster Pack ready on Ratchet's back. He also had his bag with the BGAMD. "Yes. We need to rescue her before something happens."

Al, half-robot, had a scanner and a repair bag. "Hopefully it's not too late." He calibrated the ship's systems.

Helga had, well, her muscles. She did her normal fitness program. "Joo need to get in shape!"

Quark sat and watched the holovision. "I'm the one who will save the day, like I always do." Ratched coughed.

Scrunch slept besides Qwark. He probably dreamed about bananas.

Sasha steered the ship. "Ratchet, we're ready to go."

"Good." Ratchet said as he turned to Al. "Got some coordinates?"

"Hmm." Al said. "No, but there is a report of activity in the Abraxus Belt. I might be able to calibrate the radio waves to pick up a sound transmission. There."

"_Strange... a ship? Here? It's flying... towards me? What's going on?!"_

"That's Angela!" Ratchet shouted.

Silence followed.

"_They're getting too close! This is really bad!_"

"_Say goodbye, lombax!" _a familiar voice said.

All of the Q-force jumped, Skrunch woke up.

"Dr. Nefarious!" Ratchet screamed.

"No way!" Skidd said.

"Impossible!"

"This cannot be happening!"

"VAT!"

Everyone was completely stunned. Dr. Nefarious had been assumed dead, and now it was found he was alive. And to top it off, he had captured Angela.

"That's it!" Ratchet said with anger imminent in his voice. "

"I would recommend heading to the Abraxus Belt immediatly," Al said. "I might be able to track Nefarious from there."

"So be it." commanded Sasha, "Coordinates set; Spot of Capture, Abraxus Belt!"

**Villain League Ship, 6.30 PM**

Nefarious docked at the ship and left Angela unconcious in the ship. Lawrence, back in his butler dress, came to greet him.

"It went perfect, Lawrence!" he said. "The lady lombax is captured."

"Extravagant, sir. That shows you apparantly actually have the skills to operate. Well done."

"Indeed! Ratchet shall perish along with all the world's squishies! Hahahahaha..."

Later, in the meeting room.

"How did it go, doctor?" the low voice said.

"Excellent!" Nefarious replied, "the target is under submission!

"Great work, Nefarious." the "corporate" voice stated. "Now, I have set the target for your next mission. Head to planet Blasten II. You will recieve your orders there."

Nefarious and Lawrence left. When they were gone, the high-pitched voice spoke.

"Promise me the head of Captain Qwark."

"Of course, Blackstar." the leader with the "corporate" voice said.

"That's Captain Blackstar, the greatest pirate Solana's ever seen!"

_A/N: Woo, one of the shadows unshadowed. And soon there's action! Stay tuned and R&R!!_


	4. Action in Abraxus

**The Lombax Tales: A Ratchet&Clank fanfiction**

_A/N: Chappy 4 UP! Have a nice read!_

_Discaimer: I don't own Ratchet & Clank, Insomniac Games does. I do own every thing I've created, though._

_**Chapter 4: Action in Abraxus, Core Catastrophe**_

**Spot of Capture, Abraxus Belt, 6.49 PM**

The ship arrived at the Abraxus Belt. Al immediately started tracking Nefarious.

"I'll have him tracked in no time. Let's see..."

But while Al worked, Captain Blackstar also was busy..

**Villain League Ship, 6.52 PM**

Space Pirate Soldiers DK55 and PC94 was playing cards in the living room of the ship, when Captain Blackstar's voice could be heard over the intercom.

"Listen up, pirates!" he spoke with his high voice. "I want three squads for a mission in the Abraxus Belt. You'll have to exterminate some targets..."

DK55 sighed. They left for the ships.

**Q-force Ship, 7.10 PM**

"This is tricky. The protection is actually good, that's not often." Al said while working.

"Just great," Ratchet sighed. "Do we have time-"

But suddenly, a convoy of about thirty appeared from nowhere and started to shoot.

"Man the attack shuttles!" Sasha commanded.

And so they did, Ratchet and Clank in one, Sasha in one, and Helga, Al and even Quark got one. Skidd stayed to keep Skrunch from wreaking havoc on the ship, and a Ranger piloted.

**Abraxus Belt, Action Time!, 7.11 PM**

The five attack shuttles left the ship and left Skidd and the Rangers in control.

"You know Clank, it sorta, you know, feels good to be in the action again. But I feel bad at the same time.

Clank thought a little. "I think I understand." he said as Ratchet blasted the first enemy ship to pieces.

"Great job," Sasha said over the comlink, "only 29 ships left!"

"Make that 26." Al replied as Helga had gone on a rampage.

But then, something that wasn't very good happened.

"I'M HIT!" Quark screamed. "I am gonna DIE! ME! I shall retreat to the ship!" And so he did.

"That's just a minor damage." Sasha said, irritated by Qwark's cowardness. "Keep fighting."

"But... but... oh well." Qwark sighed as he launched a missile on one of the ships.

After that, things went smooth. Ratchet easily blasted most of the ships, with Sasha, Al and sometimes Helga assisting. Qwark pretty much didn't do anything. "Hey, it's Wednesday!"

"Great job everybody." Sasha said. "It's just ten... wait, nine," as Ratchet blasted another ship into smithereens, "ships left."

But then, the remaining ships advanced shooting madly everywhere. Bullets struck the plates and shields of the ships. Severely damaged, they were forced to retreat.

"They are too strong," Clank commented, "I think these are their best fighters. Plus, our ammunition is low. We must take cover while recharging."

And so they did, they all retreated to the command ship. Hopefully they would be able to guard themselves from there.

But suddenly, the enemy advanced.

"They're breaking through! Shields down to 40, 30, 20 percent! Ten, they're down!" a Galactic Ranger announced.

And so, an enemy invasion started.

"All submissioned."


	5. Defense of the Ship

-1**The Lombax Tales: a Ratchet&Clank fanfiction**

_A/N: Now that's a long writers' block. Add a vacation, and you get less updates. I have to ignore the plot and happenings of Size Matters, since A: I don't want to edit the fic and B: I haven't played it._

_Without further ado…_

_**Chapter 5: A great defense**_

**Abraxus Belt, 7. 19 PM**

An enemy vessel broke through the shields of the Q-Force's ship and a pair of robot pirates arrived through grappling cables and grinding. The others followed, and soon the amount of enemies reached 21. Meanwhile, the Q-force had Ratchet, Helga, Al, Qwark and Skidd along with the small Clank and Scrunch.

Immediately when the fighting began, an enemy soldier was the first to fall from Ratchet's Hurricane rifle. He jumped all over the ship and shot pretty many of the enemies.

Al tried to be useful and started to collect Nanobots that flew from the destroyed robots. Helga punched through some of the pirates, Qwark wasn't very helpful and mostly ran around with a Shock Cannon. Clank and Scrunch couldn't do very much even if they tried. Sasha was steering the ship while handling a modified Pyrocitor, and proved capable in doing so.

Skidd however was hit by the gunfire from one of the robot enemies, and fell down to the floor. Al tried unsuccessfully to revive the Rilgarian native, but he remained lifeless.

Now the fighters were 3, Alone with 2 small fighters, Qwark and Al, against 12 robot pirates armed with laser guns.

Helga, filled with rage over her fallen friend and comrade, screamed and smashed through two enemies simultaneously. Sasha shot down one, and Ratchet two.

But they couldn't hold against the numerically superior enemies. Al was the next to fall. Soon after that, Qwark was hit by the soldiers and couldn't fight anymore, this time for real.

Half an hour later, Ratchet was the only standing fighter. A robot had taken over the steering. Shooting bombs and shots all over the ship, he held for ten minutes. After that, it become black for him also.

"Mission complete" DK55 reported back to Captain Blackstar. "All targets down."

"Excellent," Blackstar replied, "bring them to the prison on Batalia. Then return to command ship."

**Villain League Ship, 8.02 PM**

Angela Cross opened her eyes.

A/N: We'll end there for now. Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for Chapter 6, hopefully coming before Christmas, and Read and Review!


End file.
